


The End.

by CherryPieDean



Category: overcookedhalfbakedpie one shots
Genre: Apocalypse, End of Humanity, Nuclear War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieDean/pseuds/CherryPieDean
Summary: Leila's apple pie life got turned upside down by the war. Now her mother and father expect her to lead humanity after the end. Will she create a new society, free of injustice, or will she take over what's left?





	

The reddish haze hung in the sky as we drove silently in the bus to the new school. I had my blue medical mask on, but many of the other students didn't. Some of their guardians probably make them put their mask on before they leave. They think that trying to stop our demise is futile, however, and so they remove their mask despite their family's wishes and inhale the toxic fumes laced into our atmosphere. It doesn't kill you right away, but a week of constant exposure and you'll start coughing, which will become coughing up and vomiting blood in three, and death any time after the fourth week. It's truly a terrible thing.   
I'm lucky though. My parents are still alive, and they give my two younger brothers and I oxygen tanks and face masks, like you'd find on an airplane, to keep us breathing healthy. My father believes that if us three are one of the only ones left on the planet, then at least we could be useful in rebuilding a new, better civilization. Mostly because my brothers and I are mixed race, which means racism could be eliminated at our hands.   
My father was the first black astronaut to board the ISS II and even volunteered to go on the Mars mission. My mother was the sweetest little physicist from Buenos Aires, Argentina. My mom excelled in school, following in the footsteps of her father, a rich doctor, she picked up a knack in science, but she ran away for college in America and stayed when NASA offered her a job. The two met when she had to walk him through how to manually maneuver the ship if need be. Now, they just work such long hours making more and more bombs destined to end us all.   
The five of us all live in one of the many rooms of an old high school, since they are considered "safe zones". When we aren't working or at school, we help out around what is now like an apartment complex. Several cook in the culinary arts kitchen or cafeteria, a few do laundry in the big athletic washing machines, some clean up around campus, and a number of the residents are in the "militia". The militia go on supply runs, constantly guard the perimeter, and pace around the complex making sure fights don't get started and such. It's a new world now. 

 


End file.
